Normalcy
by Becoming
Summary: [EdwardBella] Bella has another man popping into her life. Will she follow Edward until the end of time, or will she pick the life of a normal girl?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Normalcy**_

**_Summary: Edward/Bella Bella has another man popping into her life. Will she follow Edward until the end of time, or will she pick the life of a normal girl?_**

_**Authors Note: I want to improve, so if you have any suggestions to help me please let me know. I hope you enjoy and please review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

I don't know what attracted me to Jeremy Dales in the first place. Maybe it was the way his hair always seemed to be perfect or the way he looked or his smile, but probably the real reason was because for the first time in my life I wanted something normal. Me, Bella, wanted something I could hold on to, something stable. I love Edward with every fiber of my being but the thing was, when it came down to it… he couldn't constantly be there for me.

I had always thought that normal wasn't what I wanted. I embraced the chance to date a vampire, but as I entered my senior year of high school and Edward still refused to change me, I noticed how much I had changed over the summer and that is when I really understood that I would soon look much older then he. Well, I guess that's when I first started noticing Jeremy Dales. He was in my gym class so we began talking and soon he, like Mike before him, put himself in the face of danger to be my partner at various gym activities. He treated me well, and made me laugh. He was also amazingly cute. Ever since the day I first met Jeremy, my thoughts were completely jumbled.

Was it Edward, the man I loved, or was it Jeremy, the normal relationship, that I really craved?

"Hello Bella," his voice was low and seductive and yet when Edward leaned in for a kiss, a sudden impulse jerked me back.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, his breath light on my neck.

"Yeah, I guess. I haven't been getting much sleep." The truth of the matter was that, in a way, I was sort of telling the truth. Edward and I **had **stayed up late talking and studying for the past couple of nights. It's just, I don't really think that's what pulled me away from him. I think the real reason was because at that very moment, when he had leaned into kiss me, Jeremy had rounded the corner into our hall.

Edward chuckled, "I guess I'll have to make sure you get to bed on time tonight." I rolled my eyes but I wasn't really listening to Edward anymore, all my attention was drawn to the boy with the light brown hair, tanned skin, muscular build, hazel eyes, -- the boy who was headed straight for Edward and me.

"Hey Bella" said Jeremy, smiling. This wasn't good. I had no previous intention to ever have the two people I liked most meet. I mean I liked them both for different reasons: Jeremy, because he was normal and would grow up with me instead of staying young and beautiful as I grew into an old, ugly woman. Edward, because he was perfect and he loved me and would do anything to keep me safe. So in a way, I was being selfish, I wanted both of them. Since that wasn't possible, I had made do with dating Edward while having a secret crush on Jeremy, in any case having them meet was just weird.

Jeremy next directed his attention to Edward, "So I see you know Bella too."

Edward laughed coldly, "I am sure I know her better then you." Jeremy raised his eyebrows. Just then the bell rang, interrupting whatever Jeremy was about to say. Releasing a string of curses, Jeremy darted down the hall. His last period Math class was all the way across the school and he couldn't be late again.

Edward reached over and opened the Biology classroom's door, and we took our usual seats in the back of the room. I had been surprised, at first, that Edward and I had ended up in the same Biology class together, like last year, but now that I think about it Edward probably had something do with that.

"Why didn't you tell me he was in your gym class," whispered Edward accusingly, as Dr. Plato began teaching about something I really wasn't paying any attention to. I sighed, I knew for a fact that Jeremy hadn't said one thing to Edward about being in my gym class.

In a way, I really hated that my boyfriend could read minds. I would really hate it if he could read my mind, but I still didn't like the idea of him going around reading the minds of my friends and people like Jeremy.

"I'm sorry, that was kind of harsh, it's just…well the guy has a "thing" for you."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. I mean, what **could** I say. In truth, I was in love with the idea of Jeremy liking me but it's not like I could just say that to Edward.

Seconds, then minutes passed as Edward sat silently. By his expression, I could tell a war was waging in his head.

"Edward," I whispered.

He glanced at me, as if noticing I was there for the first time, then he gave a fake smile and with a pained expression, "Jeremy is going to ask you out on a date tonight, and I…I think you should say yes."

"WHAT?" I accused, my eyes brows soaring.

Dr. Plato turned around from the white board and bore his eyes into mine, "Ms. Swan, do we have a problem?"

"No sir," I replied in a small voice, as he turned back to whatever it was that he was teaching. "What?" I said again to Edward, under my breath.

"I think that if you like Jeremy you should give him a chance."

"But…"

"I can't be your boyfriend forever Bella. You need a guy you can grow old with."

I was shocked. How could he say that? I mean, it was one thing for me to consider and even fantasize about dating Jeremy, it was quite another for my alleged boyfriend to actually suggest I do.

We both ignored each other for the rest of class. Except for the times I would glance at him only to find he was already staring at me. Eventually the bell rang, and the last I heard from Edward was, "Oh, and by the way, I hope you like Mexican.

In the hall I quickly stuffed the books from my locker into my new book bag, which I had received from Charlie for my birthday, and slammed my locker door shut.

I had no idea whether to say yes or no to Jeremy when he asked me out. Edward had given me permission, even encouraged me to go out with him but was it what I wanted? I had been willing to die for Edward just last year and now I was considering dating another guy?

I unlocked my truck and hopped inside. I stuck the key into the ignition and blasted a new CD I had recently gotten. I made no move to pull out of my parking spot; I just sat in my truck mouthing along to the words of the music.

A knock on my car window sent my heart into a frenzy.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" asked Jeremy as I rolled down the window.

"No, of course not," I lied.

He grinned, "Look, I was wondering if you would be interested in going to dinner at this new Mexican restaurant tomorrow night."

"Oh, well…"

"I understand completely if you don't like me in that way."

"No, it's just..."

"She would love to go," said an extremely familiar voice behind me. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to come face to face with Edward.

Before I could challenge Edward's last statement, Jeremy smiled, "Great, I'll pick you up at 4:00 tomorrow, I can't wait!" He then walked off to his car.

"What was that about?" I glared at Edward as soon as Jeremy was out of earshot.

He stared at me intently. "I'm giving you your life back." he responded as he turned, and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The summer after the "incident" Edward and I couldn't have been closer. I can remember all the times that we lay in his meadow, breathing in the summer air. I would be in his arms, with my head against his chest. I also recall the moments when we would sit in silence, perfectly content with each other and then the times when he would lay with me at night and tell me stories about his past.

It seemed like so long ago, when I was satisfied with just being with Edward, before I realized that I might need something new, something normal. Edward had given me everything and now I was about to go on a date with some guy I met in gym. It just didn't seem right and yet, wasn't this what I wanted?

* * *

I faced the mirror in my room, attempting to untangle the mess that was my hair. It hadn't ever taken me this long to get ready for a date with Edward because I knew Edward would like me no matter what I wore or how I looked. This was different; this was completely new to me.

I gave up on combing my hair and pulled in back into a ponytail. I checked the mirror again. I had chosen to wear a black camisole with a pair of faded jeans, nothing fancy but it did the job. I decided to forgo any make-up and made my way downstairs. Charlie stood at the landing, probably to make sure I didn't trip.

"Hi Bells," my dad greeted as I made it down the last step.

"Hey."

"So, you're going on a date with…"

"Jeremy Dales," I said impatiently.

"Right." A long silence filled the room as we stared at each other. Finally Charlie winced, "What happed to Edward?"

I cringed, "Nothing, we've just decided to take a little break."

"Oh?"

More silence.

It seemed like an eternity before the doorbell rang, saving me from more awkward conversation.

"Hey Bella, you look great," said Jeremy as I answered the front door.

My face grew red, "Thanks."

Then, as we walked out the door, I murmured a quick goodbye to Charlie, and Jeremy and I were on our way.

* * *

The Mexican restaurant was nice. The Mayan decorations looked authentic, not like the souvenir style décor in the chain restaurants. Other couples sat at candlelit tables deep in conversation. Our table was a by a window, overlooking a garden with carefully tended flowers and a path that wandered through to the gravel parking lot in the distance.

As we waited for our orders, I learned that Jeremy has 2 younger siblings, Melody is 6 and Jack is 8 years old. I also learned that he works at a bookstore near Forks, and is hoping to make it into a top university.

"So, what do you want to be?" I inquired.

He smiled, "A doctor, or something like that. I would like to be able to help people, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you would be great at it."

He laughed, "So, what about you. What's your life story?"

"There isn't much to tell."

"I don't believe that for a second. There's something about you, Bella."

He was now gazing at me intently, then he leaned across the table and put his lips against mine for a mere second before pulling back.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he explained with a slight smile playing on his lips.

I finally knew what I had been missing; the warmth of Jeremy's lips had surprised me. I was so used to Edward's stone cold ones. But when Jeremy kissed me, something wasn't there. When Edward kissed me I felt like I was flying, when Jeremy did though, there wasn't any spark.

I put this in the back of my mind though and smiled at him. "I forgive you."

* * *

I jumped out of bed, raced for my closet and threw on the first thing that resembled clothing. I was running late for school because, as usual, I had no sense to listen to my alarm clock and worst of all; Edward hadn't been there to wake me up. This also meant that he wouldn't be here to pick me up, so then I wouldn't get to the school in time because I'm not willing to break every speed limit like Edward does.

I snatched a bagel on the way out the door and raced straight for my red truck, trying not to slip on the wet leaves that littered the path. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I screamed in surprise and turned around to face my attacker. But, to my surprise, only Edward stood there across from his silver Volvo. I couldn't believe I had missed seeing him and his car.

He gave me a strange smile, "Aren't you going to ride in with me?"

I pursed my lips and crossed my arms, "I guess."

He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…nothing at all."

I turned and as gracefully as I could, with a full backpack, I slid into the seat.

"I'm only riding with you so I can get to school on time."

"Alright," he said still grinning.

"I don't even understand why you're here, I mean you weren't with me last night," I said with as much venom as I could muster.

"Well, I'm driving you to school because I don't trust you driving that pickup truck around. And I wasn't there last night because…well, it just didn't seem right after you kissed Jeremy."

"Well, I just thought….Wait, how did you know he kissed me?"

His face suddenly became serious, then he just looked guilty, "I'm sorry Bella…I just wanted to make sure you were safe," he said softly.

"So you followed me?" I was furious. How could he do this?

I fumed all the way to the school and jumped out of the Volvo as soon as we parked.

"I am really sorry Bella" I heard Edward murmur again as I walked away.

* * *

Now that I think about it, I don't think I was mad at Edward at all. I was furious at myself. I hadn't considered the consequences. I hadn't truly considered….Edward. How would I have felt if I was the one who had seen Edward kissing someone else? And how much worse it would be if I could also hear what she was thinking! Sure, Jeremy was funny, and talented, and cute…and normal. And this is what I want, I argued with myself. Or is this what I though I needed. And now that I realized that I **could **have a 'normal' relationship, I also suddenly understood that in order to have that, I would be losing the love of my life.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Thank you to all the people who reviewed my 1st chapter. I will try and get the 3rd chapter up ASAP! Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**:

As a young girl I always fantasized about my dream guy. We would be perfect together, high school sweethearts who eventually got married. We'd have children, maybe 1 or 2. We'd make lots of money, and live in a mansion by the ocean. We would grow old together, watching every sunset on our porch. That was my dream, up until I turned 10 and realized that people's lives couldn't be perfect. I think a part of me never really let go of that dream though. Maybe that's what drove me to date Jeremy Dales in the first place. Perhaps, I subconsciously saw a way to make my childhood dreams come true and I wanted it so badly I would tear down everything I had to get at it. But now I know, perfection has a price and a very expensive one at that.

* * *

The moment Jeremy invited me to the party I knew that nothing good could come out of this. First of all, as everyone who knows me is aware of, I can't dance. Last year, at prom, the only reason I had looked like I was able to dance was because of Edward and this time Edward wouldn't be there. Second of all, I am very prone to accidents and a party was all I needed to get myself killed. Third, and finally, I hated parties hosted by jocks. I mean everything they said usually revolved around sports and let's just say I'm not very clued into the world of sports. So I don't know why I accepted his invitation, especially with Edward being mad at me. I just don't think I was thinking straight after Edward and I had our little fight. 

"Great! I assure you this party will be awesome! The football team throws some of the greatest parties of the year!" He snaked his arm around my shoulder and directed me to the lunchroom. "Sit with me today?"

I was sort of grateful for Jeremy asking me to sit with him. I had no idea where I would have sat. I wasn't sure if Edward would want me to sit with him, and Jessica and her friends would be all over me in seconds for not sitting with Edward. I guess most of them already knew about me being with Jeremy now anyway, word travels fast in a small school. But I still didn't feel like telling them in detail about why Edward and I broke up. I sat down at a table filled, unfortunately, with jocks and their girlfriends. Jeremy immediately jumped into a conversation that had already started before we sat down. I just looked away, staring off into space, wishing that I had just sat down with Jessica until a perky blonde awoke me from my reverie. She was by far the tannest girl I had ever seen in my life. She was also was wearing the brightest pink dress, purse, and lipstick I had ever seen.

"Hi, my name is Varsity," she chirped.

I gave her a small smile.

"I'm dating Will, he's on the football team."

"Uhhh….good for you."

"I know." She flipped her blonde hair and took out a compact mirror from her purse to readjust her make-up. "So, what's your story?"

"My name's Bella."

"Well, isn't that a great name."

"Thanks…"

She was now putting so much mascara on her eyelashes, I was afraid she wouldn't be able to open her eyes again.

"Who are you dating?"

I sighed, I thought of Edward as I pointed next to me at Jeremy.

"Aww, you two make the cutest couple ever!" She finished up with the mirror and stuck it back in her purse. "Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess," was my only reply as I took a bite of food from the lunch tray, my thoughts beginning to drift.

"Be careful though, you don't want to end up like his ex-girlfriend."

I tuned back into what the preppy blonde was saying. "I don't understand, what happened to his ex?"

She smiled, about to dish out all her good gossip when a brunette yelled, "Varsity, let's go. There's a cheerleading meeting in Mrs. Waybourne's office ASAP!"

"Well, it was nice meeting you Bella, I'm sure we'll talk later!" and with a flip of her hair she was gone.

* * *

When the final bell rang I headed out for my truck. I was so busy avoiding the water-filled pot-holes that would ruin my new sandals, that it wasn't until I got to the far end of the parking lot that I remembered that I had driven into school with Edward. My truck wasn't here. I groaned. I had way too much on my mind right now to drive home with Edward, and yet I waited. 

He emerged from the school a few minutes later strolling effortlessly among the puddles of water, "Need a ride?"

I shrugged in acceptance.

We didn't say a word to each other all the way to my house. The eerie silence was extremely weird, usually I was full of questions when he drove me places. Our conversations flowed effortlessly, but not today. Despite his usual speed, it seemed like an eternity until we finally reached my house and I opened the door of his car.

Cold fingers stopped me. "I didn't want this to happen between us Bella. I just want to keep you safe and give you the life you deserve."

I turned to look at him, the man I knew, in my heart, I still loved. "I know Edward, but just promise me that you won't follow me around anymore."

He stiffened, "I don't know if I can do that Bella."

"Then I don't know if we can be friends, I **need** to have some privacy, especially if I'm going to date Jeremy."

He looked pained but appeared to consider my plea, "Alright Bella… but **please **don't get yourself killed!"

* * *

It was overcast and chilly when Jeremy picked me up at 8:00 for the party. I had had to spend over an hour convincing Charlie, the police chief, to let me go out with Jeremy, and then I had to listen to another half an hour of lectures on teen safety before he finally let me get ready to go. 

Jeremy looked great in a brown polo shirt and worn jeans. A little preppy for me, but I guess it was normal. He opened the passenger side door of his red jeep for me and I clambered in. He strolled around the front, hopped into the driver's seat and turned the ignition. Quickly he turned down the stereo slightly and pulled out slowly because, of course, Charlie was watching. I waved and continued to look out the window as he pulled out our lane.

"You look fantastic, Bella!"

I smiled. We engaged in some small talk, but all the while I was biting my lip, trying to get the courage to ask him the question I had been wanting to ask him since talking to Varsity.

"I've been thinking about something I heard today." I tasted the faint flavor of blood in my mouth coming from my abused lip.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, … well, I wanted to know about your ex-girlfriend."

Immediately anger contorted his features, "Who told you about Katie?"

"I can't remember, I…I shouldn't have asked," I stuttered lamely.

His expression softened slightly, "Sorry, it's just I'd really rather not talk about her."

"Oh…well that's okay I guess."

"Great!" He kept one hand on the steering wheel and laid the other one on my hand. He smiled at me as if the topic had never even come up.

And yet a part of me still yearned to know, what happened to Jeremy Dale's previous girlfriend?

* * *

The party was almost exactly as I feared it would be. As we walked into the house, it was so crowded I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I couldn't get anywhere without rubbing up against someone else. We were immediately offered beer in plastic cups as we moved into the living room. We both refused. The lights were dim and loud music blared, ringing in my ears. 

"Jeremy, come check this out, you gotta see this!" yelled a blonde guy, as we turned into another room.

"I'm going to go see what this is about," shouted Jeremy over the music. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss before walking off toward the voice.

Great, this was just what I needed. Here I was, **alone**, at a party filled with drunk guys and cheerleaders. I stood in a corner, near a couple making out. But this spot did have its perks, I had a wonderful view of what seemed to be the only clock in the house. This was going to be a very long night!

* * *

Varsity hadn't shown up, or at least with everyone else there, I hadn't seen her. So my questions were left unanswered. 

And I already had far too many conversations with people who though sports was the **only** topic worth discussing or girls who thought gossip was a sport.

At 12:00 the party was still going strong. Jeremy had wandered off again but I finally found him outside, next to a guy I recognized from the lunch table, throwing up in the bushes.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked when he saw me walking towards him.

"Yes," I replied. I hope I didn't sound too excited. "Remember, Charlie wanted me to be home by 12:30."

"Alright," he said. "Let me just say goodbye, I'll be right back."

Fifteen minutes later we made our way to the car and I got in the passenger's seat once again.

As we stopped at the first traffic light, he leaned over and kissed me. I was probably just imagining it but I though his breath smelled of alcohol but, then again he** promised **he wouldn't have anything to drink since he was driving me home. And the terrible thing was, I trusted him.

People often wonder what you think about in the moments before you think your going to die. Let me tell you something, when I was about to die… in those moments when Jeremy swerved the car because he was drunk and the jeep went rolling, I didn't have time to think of my whole life, the only thing that came into my mind at that moment was Edward; his voice,his lips, his touch,and then everything went black.

* * *

**_Authors Note: I'd like to thank all the people who have read my story. And I'd like to give a special thanks to the people who have reviewed it. My next chapter will be up soon! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**:

I had always treasured dreams because anything could happen in them. You were ably to defy reality and I simply loved it. I was anywhere my mind wished to take me, I was anyone my mind wished to be. It was a sensation that was beyond anything imaginable.

But the dreams I cherished the most were the ones with Edward and I.

In my current dream we were sitting on our porch, old and happy, with grandchildren running around playing tag. We would smile at each other occasionally but mostly we were just happy sitting there together. Edward began to lean in to whisper something in my ear but before he could tell me what he wanted to say, I was jolted into a very acute reality.

Pain, in my arm, was the first thing I felt. All I heard was a buzzing in my ears. Nothing made sense. Where was I? What was going on? And then it all came back to me; the party, Jeremy, the car swerving. My eyes flashed open to reveal the night sky. The moon perched high among the stars. Something obscured my vision of this sight before long though, someone familiar, Edward.

His voice sounded far away. "Bella."

"Bella, answer me"

I looked at him for a long time, "Edward?"

He smiled, and brushed his cold fingers along my cheek.

"What happened?" I asked slowly.

A paramedic pushed Edward aside and leaned over to look at my arm, "Well, it could have been worse. It's a good thing this young man saved you," she said pointing to Edward. "Your arm appears to be broken though, and you have a nasty gash on your forhead."

"Jeremy?" I asked as I sat up too quickly from my horizontal position on the grass. I leaned back into Edward's arms.

"Oh, the man you were with?"

"Yes."

"He is okay. He only scraped his cheek. Both of you are very lucky that this young man, she pointed at Edward again, happened by. The car was about to roll down the embankment, it was barley hanging on by the guardrail. I guess your friend was driving a little too fast. Anyway he is over there with my partner answering questions about what happened."

I looked around for the first time. On the side of the road I noticed Jeremy's red Jeep which was completely totaled and a fire truck, tow truck, and an ambulance. And around me were a few people, who I recognized from the party. They must have driven over when some one saw what happened. Jeremy looked fine, though he did have a noticeable cut on his cheek. When he saw me looking at him, he shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "Sorry." A policeman was now heading his way so he turned back around.

A cool breeze rustled my hair as a stray though suddenly surfaced, "What time is it….my…my dad is expecting me home by 12:30!"

Edward cradled my head, "I called him already, Bella. Charlie will meet you at the hospital."

"Alright," said the paramedic as she finished bandaging my arm. "I'm done for now but the ER doctor will still check you out. Do you think you can walk to the ambulance?" A sling covered my left arm now.

I nodded, but Edward scooped me up from the ground. I protested that I could walk perfectly fine on my own, but it did no good as he swiftly carried me across the street and gently placed me on the gurney in the ambulance.

The paramedic left to pack up her gear. Edward's expression turned darker, "Why did you even get in the car with that jerk when he was drunk? I thought you were smarter then that! Obviously, you'll never go on another date with this guy again," he finished angrily.

I knew he was right but I still didn't think it was my fault. He hadn't looked or acted drunk when he began driving, so how was I supposed to know? And here Edward was blaming me for getting into a car with a guy, I didn't even know was drunk! I guess I should have been more aware of what was going on at the party. Hadn't Charlie spent forever lecturing me on just that subject, but I did believe Jeremy when he said he wouldn't drink. I couldn't believe he'd lie to me about something that important.

"Jeremy promised he wouldn't have anything drink, I had no reason to doubt him!"

His gaze softened. "Well you can't trust everyone Bella, people lie all the time."

"He wasn't the only one who lied though, was he?" I asked quietly

Edward looked exasperated.

"How did you know that I was in danger, and how did you get here so fast?"

Silence filled the ambulance.

"You lied to me, didn't you Edward? You said you wouldn't follow me but you did."

In a way I didn't know why I was bringing this up. I mean he saved my life! And yet still, for some reason, I had to know if he lied to me.

"But you would have died if I hadn't followed you," he said hotly.

"I do appreciate that, believe me, but it still gave you no right to break your promise."

Edward glared at me. "Bella! I…" But just then the paramedic hopped in the truck and asked Edward if he was coming along.

He shot a glance at me, "Apparently she doesn't need my help anymore."

What had I done?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The truth of the matter was that I no longer had any feelings what so ever for Jeremy. As a matter of fact, I think I hated Jeremy. He had done something that Edward would never do. He had willingly put me in danger, for a couple of beers. Not only that, but he had promised me he wouldn't eve have on drink. He lied. In a way, I never really think I had liked Jeremy all that much. I had only liked what I could be with him. Edward was different, he had betrayed my trust to keep me **safe**, not to put me in danger… and even though I couldn't ever have a normal relationship with him, he was the real man I loved, the only man I loved. And I may have just ruined it…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Authors Note: Thanks again to all the people who have read my story! And a huge thanks to the people who have taken the time to review it! I'm thinking about doing just one more chapter to complete this story. Thanks, and Keep Reviewing! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**:

Someone once told me that love has no boundaries, that it can go on and on, no matter what the circumstances. I used to believe it too, but now I'm not so sure. Can love survive when you're dating a vampire?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in a very long time I drove myself to school, Edward never showed up. And in truth, I think the entire day he was avoiding me.

Gym had come and gone, and with it whatever Jeremy and I had been had also disappeared. From Varsity, goddess of gossip, I learned what happened to Jason's ex- girlfriend; he put her in a coma because he was drunk driving. I was repulsed I dated him! I can't see what I ever saw in him aside from him being a normal guy…the perfect conventional relationship. Now all I really wanted was Edward back. It was stupid of me to have left him in the first place and now he was mad at me. It was my fault though, I was the one who started it, I was the one who got mad at Edward for being there to save my life.

I thought that maybe I would have a chance to talk to Edward after school let out, but he drove off in his silver Volvo as soon as the final bell had rung.

So that's how I ended up in front of the Cullen's house. To say that I was nervous was the understatement of the year. I stepped out of my jeep, slamming the door behind me. They would probably know I was there by now because of their excellent hearing. I gulped as I walked to the front door; it opened before I even knocked.

Alice smiled at me. She was thin, with spiky black hair and looked like what I imagined a fairy would look like out of a story book. Her gold eyes sparkled as she welcomed me inside. "You've come to see Edward."

She didn't need to ask me, she already knew.

I nodded.

Alice then surprised me when she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Edward and you will be together, it's meant to be."

She released me.

"Now go to Edward's room and make him understand. He will love you. You know **he **always has," she said in a hushed voice.

"Thank you, Alice."

Her lips curved into a smile.

I made my way up the stairs to Edward's room, I knew my way by heart.

He was sitting on his couch when I entered, listening to one of his many CD's.

He didn't look up as I made my way to the couch and took a seat, cross-legged, on the floor right in front of him.

"I'm sorry."

My words hung in the air, unanswered.

"I know you probably hate me right now…."

"I don't hate you," he cut in.

"Good…But I still wanted to tell you that I'm sorry! I shouldn't have treated you that way after you saved my life. I also wanted to tell you that I broke up with Jeremy. I…I don't know why I ever thought I had feelings for him in the first place."

He looked up at me

"I love you, Edward."

"We can't do this Bella, you know that."

"But Edward…"

"No, Bella we just can't do this." He stood up and walked to his huge bedroom window.

"I don't understand…you were the one who told me not to date Jeremy anymore."

He laughed bitterly, "Yes, well that's because Jeremy almost killed you."

I sighed. "Edward I **need** you."

He walked towards me now, "No, a normal relationship is what you need!"

"It's too late Edward, you of all people should know that I could only really love you."

He looked frustrated now. "You're trying to give your life up Bella!"

"I could only ever have a life with you." I met his gaze, looking up into his gold eyes.

"Bella trust me, you'll thank me for this later, when you are happy with a family of your own," he said softly.

I stood now, "This **is **what I want. When I began dating Jeremy I thought I wanted normal but now I realize something, what's so good about normal?"

Silence filled Edward's room as we stared at each other. Then I felt the tears come. "Edward…"

He opened his arms and I fell in them. He cradled me, whispering soothing words into my ear.

"I'm sorry Bella. You should know that I love you more then I ever should have let myself. It's just…"

We stood there for what seemed like hours in each others arms. I then took a breath, "Edward, I know you think you're doing me a favor by letting me go, but you're not.

He remained silent.

"So do me a real favor," I whispered in his ear.

"What's that?" he asked gently

"Kiss me Edward, just kiss me."

**THE END OF PART 1**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Authors Note: THANK YOU all so much! I couldn't have written this story without the motivation I received from the reviews. I am already starting another fanfiction that I hope will be out soon. _**

_**Till then,**_

_**Becoming**_


End file.
